Avery's Girlfriend
by sean.p.ware
Summary: A new hotshot reporter joins 'FYI' and Murphy takes a liking to her. Unbeknownst to Murphy, Avery is dating the new reporter.


**Avery's Girlfriend**

**Hey, gang. It's me sean. and I'm bringing you my first **_**Murphy Brown **_**fanfic story. This one takes place years after the show ended. Murphy is still reporting for 'FYI' and so is Frank and Corky and Kay is still the executive producer and Frank is retired. What about Avery? Well, Avery is in college and after he graduated, he became a lawyer. Anyway, this is about a new young female reporter joining the 'FYI' team. She shares the same qualities as Murphy. But there's one thing that Murphy doesn't know about her, she's dating her son. So here it is, the first scene of **_**Avery's Girlfriend**_**, enjoy. P.S. I Do Not Own **_**Murphy Brown**_**.**

**Act One, Scene 1**

**(Scene: INT. The News Office, Monday morning)**

**(Murphy steps out of the elevator holding a box while pushing people out of the way)**

Murphy: Move it. Move it, you bozo! Can't you see I'm holding a box with cake in it?

Frank: Cake, Murph? Is it for me? What kind of cake is it? I hope it's not German chocolate cake. I hate that.

Murphy: No, Frank. The cake is not for you. It's for Avery.

Corky: Oh, that's right. His surprise party.

Murphy: (Sits the cake down on the table) That's right. So, I don't want anyone putting their disgusting fingers all over the cake. That means you, Frank.

Frank: What? I didn't do nothing.

Corky: Oh, keep your grubby fingers off of the cake.

Murphy: Keep an eye on him, Corky. If he touches the cake, punch him in the nose.

Corky: Right.

**(Murphy walks over to her office to work on her story. But first, she deals with her new secretary)**

Murphy: Oh, boy. Here we go. Hi, I'm Murphy Brown and you must be my new secretary.

Secretary: Hello, Ms. Brown. I have everything set for you. You have a phone call from President Barack Obama, he said to stop calling about him interrupting _General Hospital_, I have your notes typed and filed for you and I brought you a chocolate torpedo.

Murphy: Those are my favorite. You know, you're going to be really great working here. I trust you. Keep up the good work.

Secretary: (Gets up and walks over to the fax machine) Thank you, Ms. Brown. Thank you.

**(The secretary pulls out a bottle of gin out of the copy machine and starts drinking it. Frank stares at the secretary)**

Frank: Let me guess, gin and toner?

**(The secretary stares at Frank and continues to drink the bottle of gin. Murphy enters her office and sees a pair of legs sitting on top of her desk while she's reading the newspaper)**

Murphy: Excuse me. I think you have the wrong office. This is my office. And if you don't move your legs away from off of my desk in five seconds I'll rip them off and bash your head in until it explodes.

**(The woman moves her legs off of the desk and stops reading the newspaper)**

Rebecca: Boy, just when I thought that people are nicer. It's official, being civilized is dead.

Murphy: Wait a minute, aren't you a little young to be reporting?

Rebecca: Aren't you a little old to be reporting?

Murphy: Quick tongue you have there. You would be lucky if you still kept it.

Rebecca: You must be Murphy Brown. (Shakes Murphy's hand) I'm Rebecca Harper. I'm the new anchorwoman for 'FYI'.

Murphy: Really?

Rebecca: Yeah.

Murphy: But you're so…so…so…

Rebecca: Young? Hungry? Beautiful. I am. I'm also tough because I don't take any crap from anyone.

Murphy: Do you know who The Shirelles are?

Rebecca: Who?

Murphy: What about the Four Tops?

Rebecca: Are they singing tops?

Murphy: Oh, brother. I'm dealing with another young punk.

**(Murphy steps out of her office as Rebecca follows her)**

Rebecca: Now, I know that you don't like me at first, you'll get to warm up to me after you get to know me well.

Murphy: Right.

**(Kay steps out of the elevator and walks over to where Murphy, Corky, Frank and Rebecca are sitting at)**

Kay: Morning, my minions. How's everybody? I hope that we're ready to hear some good story ideas. (Stares at the pink box) What's in the box, Gwynneth Paltrow's head? Oh, Murphy! First you made Mia Talerico watch _The Plague Dogs _with you and now you cut off Gwynneth's head. Have you gone mad?

Frank: (Laughs) Good thing it wasn't Tarantino's ear.

Corky: (Stops eating her bagel) Frank! You made me lose my appetite.

Kay: So, Murphy. I see that you met our new shining star.

Murphy: Yeah, she's a sweet little bi….I mean, thing.

Kay: I want you to be really nice to here. Treat her like a part of the family. The 'FYI' family.

Murphy: Kay, I'm not going to be mean to her. In fact, I'm always nice to people. When's the last time that you saw me being mean to someone?

**(Frank tries to open the cake box to taste the cake. Murphy slaps him in the face)**

Frank: Ow!

Murphy: I TOLD YOU TO KEEP YOUR GRUBBY FINGERS OFF OF THE CAKE!

Frank: Alright, fine! I'm sorry. Just please don't hit me again!

Murphy: (Smiles) See, I was right.

Rebecca: Kay, I have a story idea that I wanted to work on about Rep. Michael Grimm pleading guilty to felony tax charge.

Murphy: Wait a minute, that's my story! First, you enter my office and now you're stealing my story. Kay.

Kay: Don't be a big baby, Murphy. You two can work on the story together.

Murphy: Huh?

Rebecca: Don't worry, Murphy. It'll be fun.

Frank: Age versus beauty. Depends versus thongs. I love it!

Rebecca: Frank, just give me a reason not to rip out your still-beating heart and show it in front of you before I drop you in a pit of flames.

Murphy: And Frank, give me a reason why I should rip out your spine.

Frank: I…I…I get the idea. Sorry.

**End Scene**

**So, what did you think of my first **_**Murphy Brown **_**story. I hope that you enjoyed it. Also, don't forget to review it (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


End file.
